Together as One
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Crossover Pairing,Chase Suno(Monsuno) and Saito Hiraga(Familiar of Zero). AU!School,Chase met with Saito and their relationship as a couple began..
1. Stay Together

**Hello guys,my name is Chase Suno and I am 16 years old. I am a high school student and I like studying. My ambition is to become a scientist. My sexuality is gay,that means I like guys. And now,I have a boyfriend named Saito Hiraga and he also 16 years old. He like calling me as Brother Chase because I am older than him(in months typically). Let me tell you about how we can fall in love with each other.**

**It's all begin at the school…**

The next day was very beautiful day in my life,I could never see such a beautiful day in my life. Today,is the new season of school after we have spent three months summer vacations. I swear that I want to be a good and useful person in the future. But I have to study hard and always concentrating in the class.

At the High School,

Ahh,I am gathering with my best friends,Jinja,Beyal,Dax and Bren at our usual spot,near the office. The principal gave us a room where we can discuss,chat and hang out each other. Of course,it was a courtesy by the leader of the school.

We talked a lot of things during the vacation. You know,hanging out with the family,playing with the neighbors,watching movie with besties,everything was making sense. We were the best friends forever.

When the school bell rang,all the students were walking out from the school building. What else,the school time has over. And they were walking on their own pathways to home. Bren and the rest have went home sooner than me because I had a bit work with the counselor.

But my life has changed when after I'm exited the counselor room,my phone was ringing and it was a message from my father,telling me when I will returned home. So,I replied the text without watching the hallway. Suddenly...

**THUMP!**

I knocked with someone. I fell down as my phone was slipped from my hand and it fell down. But that person also fell down at the same time. Well,it was my fault anyway because I didn't watch the steps.

"Sorry,sir...It's my fault...it's just an accident."I apologized to who I was hitting with. I rubbed my butt to endure the pain. I grabbed the phone and I stood up. That person also stood up as he replied,

"I supposed to say sorry. I was in rush..."

When I looked that person,suddenly I was dumbfounded..and stunned. At the same time,I had a strange feeling at that person. It was a boy student.

_'Oh goodness..'_I was absolutely...felt amazed.

He had a closely same hairstyle as me but he's blue. He had a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. His skin color was quite brownish but sweetly brownish. He's bit short than me for only one or two inches. He wore a blue jacket with middle zipper,blue pants and...blue sneakers.

"I'm so sorry,Brother..."He kept apologizing.

But I didn't hear his words because I currently staring at him. Suddenly,first time in my life,a faint blush appeared on my cheeks with the strange feeling that I had for him.

"Brother?Are you okay?"

I'm still in the same condition.

_'Oh god,why he is so cute?!He is soo cute.'_

"Uhh,brother?Are you okay?"

He patted me and I got snapped out from my stare. I quickly responded,

"Uhh..y-yeah..i'm fine.."

He smiled broadly looking at me and my face felt very hot. I felt that my face was in whole red because I felt too hot.

"If don't anything else,may I excuse myself?I have a few things to workout outside."He said softly. I was tempted by his soft voice.

I just gave him a slight nod. He smiled for the last moment before he began walking away. But suddenly,my hand gripped his arm without any conscious. He turned back,looking back at me. He asked me,"Something wrong,brother?"

I blushed madly. I hope he didn't notice my face. I asked him,"Umm,may I know your name?"

He smiled as he introduced himself,"Oh,I forgot…my name is Saito,Saito Hiraga. Nice to meet you…"

"Saito….what a cute name…"I blabbed myself unconsciously.

"What did you say?"

I quickly snapped out from my wild thought. Gladly that he didn't hear of what I just blabbed now. I quickly replied,"Eh!Nothing!Uhh…my name is Chase…Chase Suno."

He felt impressed with my name,"Wow!What an amazing name…"

I blushed again,"T-Thanks…"

Since from that time,I couldn't concentrate towards the studies anymore. Everytime I was imagining about him. I was imagining of how cute of his face,his beautiful blue eyes,and his spiky blue hair. I didn't concentrate completely. I didn't hear of what the teacher teach,and I was wondering in my own world.

But again,I suddenly snapped out from my imagination when the teacher patted softly on my shoulder. She didn't show any negative reaction to me otherwise,she smiled widely at me. She asked me softly,

" ?Are you feeling alright?You seemed can't concentrate to the study. Any problems?"

"I-I'm sorry, …I was just…felt fuzzy a while ago."I replied honestly.

Then,she recommended me,"Well,if you feel something not right with you. You can leave the class and have a rest at outside."

I thought that she gave a right choice. I mean,if I kept imagining about him in the class,maybe I will disturbed the syllabus. As a result,I accepted her offer as I answered,"I will leave the class, . I'm sorry for what happened because I really can't concentrate this time."

"It's okay, .."She smiled.

I quickly grabbed my bag and left the class. I decided to rest at the usual spot. But,everytime my mind was empty,his vision kept wandering in my mind. I always imagined about him. And,my heart beats very fast that I was liked seeing something creepy. But,it's not creepy,it's strange.

Suddenly,I heard someone knocking the door. I quickly got up from the sofa and reached the door. Once I opened the door,I was very shocked when the person that knocked the door just now was...

"S-Saito?"

Again,my blush formed on my cheeks. He was absolutely cute and I was very surprised that he really looked like...me. I felt that his presence here made me happy because I could meet him again.

"B-Brother Chase..."

I asked him,"Saito,what do I owe you a pleasure here?"

He stated his presence,"I found out that you're feeling weird since at the class. I presumed that you had a health problem. So I decided to visit you here. A-Are you alright?"

What?I noticed him blushing. He was blushing when he looking at me. I wondered if he loved me too?But I can't simply conclude. I answered humbly.

"I'm alright since I got rest from the teacher,thank you for your concern."

After that,he was asking the question that will gonna changed my life forever. A true question.

"May I come in?I mean..to visit you?"

I was very happy,"Of course!Come in!"

Once he got inside,I quickly closed the door and locked it to make sure that no one could enter into the room. Then,I invited him to sit on the sofa.

"S-Saito..have a sit.."I showed him the sofa. He thanked me after that,"Thank you very much,Chase."

After we both have sat,I had a little talk with him.

"S-Saito..I am very happy that I can meet you again.."I said shyly.

He also replied shyly,"Me t-too,Chase..I am glad that we can meet again for the second time."

A silent moment suddenly surrounded us and we don't even know what to say anymore. Lacked of words and,questions.

But I needed to broke the silence. So,I asked him,"S-Saito..do you have..ever..loved someone?"

Saito was stumbled. But he answered calmly,"Well,how I want to say...umm..I can considered it as..yes.."

My heart seemed to be broken when he said yes. I was in love with him and I loved him very much. I wanted to be together with him so badly. He was very looked alike as me,assuming that he was my other self or illogically,my clone.

"Did she know that you love her?"I kept asking him even though I was heartbroken.

Saito stumbled again and he protested of what I asked him,"Uhh,it's not a..she..."

I blinked my eyes,feeling unbelievable of what he stated. He was...

"You're...gay?"

He nodded slowly. I saw his eyes was red,indicating that he was about to cry. But I quickly calmed him down and tried to keep him comfort.

"S-Saito...It's okay,being gay. It is..your life,isn't it?"I patted him gently and he seemed,very liked with my touches. He smiled instantly.

He nodded as he replied,"Y-Yes..I'm glad that I met him...even for a while.."

'For a while'?Does he talking about..me?Yeah,we're just met with each other yesterday..only for a few minutes. I was very happy but..I can't do an early conclusion.

"You loved him?"I asked him.

"More than just love,Brother Chase...I love everything about him even for a few minutes we're met. I loved his smiles,his beautiful eyes like shining emerald,his body,his outfits,his sexiness,his voice,his face,the way he talked to me,and his touches. He was really looked alike as me. I wish I can feel it again. Oh,I wish I can be his boyfriend,his fiancé and his husband. And I wish I can live together with him forever. He's everything to me."

I was very happy that...he loved me. Then,to show that I loved him too,I leaned forwards closer to his lips and finally,I kissed him.

"That could be..me?"I guessed.

Saito was really shocked with that shocking kiss. And at the same time,he was started to smile and cry. Eventually,he began crying as he embraced me tightly. He buried his face into my chest. I smiled lovingly at him as I returned back the same embrace.

"I love you,Brother Chase...I love you...so much.."Saito sobbed inside my chest. He mumbled softly.

I was very happy because finally we're in loved together and this was my first day...to live together with him...as my new boyfriend,Saito Hiraga.

I caressed his face gently and I looked upon his blue eyes. I smiled lovingly at him as I replied,"Saito...I love you too. I fell in love with you since the first time we met yesterday. You're really looked alike as me. I love you so much.."

I kissed him again but this time,I kissed him with a passion and affection inside his lips and I wanted him to feel this precious kiss that he couldn't get from anyone. He seemed very happy with the kiss that I gave him. So,he's my boyfriend now..offcially.

"Stay together with me,Saito.."I said softly.

He buried into my chest again as he mumbled softly,"I will,Brother Chase...I will..."

"I love you,Saito..."

"I love you too,Brother Chase..."

**At my house,that night...**

We were tucking under a same blanket where we were staying closer into each other. Saito was lying on my arms and his face was burying into my body. And guess what?We both were completely naked.

We're just having our first night. That means...we were having..sex in that night after school.

"B-Brother Chase..."He called me softly.

I looked at him with a smile face."Yes,Saito?What is it?"

He was blushing madly. He replied,"Saito...glad..that Saito have lost the virginity into you,Brother Chase."

"I want to make sure that..you're fully mine and no one can steal you from me. I am really love you so badly."I answered happily. And he was very cute when he started calling himself as Saito...not I..or me.

"Saito want to be with you forever,Brother Chase.."He mumbled.

I kissed his forehead and retorted,"Me too,Sweetheart..and I'm glad that your father accepted our relationship and allowed you to stay together with me."

"Saito also couldn't believe that father allowed us to be together. Saito is very happy..."

And then,I said,"Saito...let's make family after this..."

"Y-Yeah...Saito would love to..."He was agreed. Yes!

I kissed his lips for another times again and I wanted to feel him so badly. And then,I said before we both will going to sleep.

"I love you,Saito...have a nice dream."

"Saito love you too,B-Brother Chase...and you too.."

Finally,we both slept with each other with clinging into each other. Finally,our wishes has granted. Saito has fully mine finally..

**The End...**


	2. Happily Morning

**The Next Morning,**

"Ummm..."I began to wake up from the most beautiful night in my whole life. And today was the beginning of my new life that I could never forget it. I am very happy with myself because of him. My beautiful and cute boyfriend. His name was Saito Hiraga,he also from the same school as me but different classes. Even though we're at different classes,but our love will always remained same and more happier.

Well,I'm completely naked due to our first night yesterday. Yeah,we were having sex and having sex with him was very pleasurable and good. He was very cute,innocent and kind-hearted. Oh,I would never leave him forever because I really loved him so much. Saito was liked my whole life and he was the key to my heart.

Well then,when I saw him beside me,he was still sleeping. I blushed instantly when I saw his face,he was fuckingly cute!I loved his face very much in any situations. And,he also was very warm and I really loved when he clings with my body. I felt that I don't want to go school today but I have to. His face was snuggling into my chest,indicating that he really loved me very much. Oh,Saito..you don't know how much that I loved you.

Then,I tried to let go from him so he could continue enjoying with the sleep. I don't want to wake him up yet because I wanted him to get a little rest,at least. When I made it,I stared at his face for a moment and smiled momentarily. I caressed his cheeks gently and then,I leaned down for a kiss on his forehead as I whispered softly,

"I love you,Saito.."

What a beautiful boy that I never seen in my whole life. He was smiling once I whispered on his forehead. I kissed his forehead for once again and after that,I left from the bed and grabbed my towel. I walked into my bathroom to get clean myself.

"Saito..."I mumbled his name. Oh,honestly...I can't forget him. I can't forget his face,his name..he was perfect choice for me.

After I have finished cleaning myself,I wiped off my body and then,I wore my usual outfit,blue white jacket,black v-collar shirt,brown tight pants,black high boots and my necklace. Then,I left the room and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for me and him. Along the whole time,I'm only ate alone but not anymore from now on,I will enjoyed this breakfast with him.

15 minutes later,finally I have finished making breakfast for us both. Tuna Sandwiches,perfect for both of us,together with two glasses of milks. I put it on the dining table and I covered the meals with the plastic wraps to keep the meals hygiene.

But suddenly,I heard someone shouting my name and the voice was like crying.

"Saito..."

I really worried with him. Why he's crying?I quickly ran upstairs and when I reached there. Suddenly...

"Brother Chase!"

Saito quickly hugged me tightly. He was still in naked form. He snuggled his face into my chest as he sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I kissed his hair softly.

"Hey,Saito...what's wrong?And..why you're crying?"I asked him gently.

He answered,"Where..have you been..Brother Chase?"He sobbed.

"Saito...I was at the kitchen..to make breakfast meals for us."I smiled lovingly. Oh,how cute when he cried.

He mumbled,"S-Saito...was..really worried..S-Saito afraid..that you..have..gone.."

I realized that he was really hurt. He can't see me gone from his sight. And,I realized that...he doesn't want to be faraway from me and he wanted to be closer to me always. I lifted his face and caressed him tenderly as I stared his teary blue eyes. He was very beautiful. I kissed his lips with passion and love to calm him down.

"B-Brother Chase...don't leave..S-Saito after this..let..Saito be with you always..."Saito begged.

I smiled lovingly towards him. I nodded as I replied,"Next time..I will never leave you alone. I'm sorry for today,Saito..."

He snuggled back into my chest. He mumbled,"Brother Chase..."

"Sweetheart..."I also mumbled back as I leaned down for another kiss on his forehead.

I continued again,"Go get clean yourself first...after that,we can breakfast together and then we will can go to school."

Saito replied softly,"Wait for...Saito?"

I nodded happily. In fact,I don't want him to be alone. I said,"Okay,sweetheart."

Then,he took my hand and held me tightly,showing that he don't want to seperate from me. I just followed him back into the bedroom and finally,he let off my hand. I grabbed his new towel from the cupboard and handed to him,which he accepted it with so much happier.

"Wait for Saito...okay?"He smiled.

"Okay,Saito..."I nodded.

As I waiting for him to finish,I took an opportunity to tidy up the bed to make it very neat.

Our life has just going to change and it will became more better than before,being single. Me,Chase Suno with my new found love,Saito Hiraga.

10 minutes later,he has finished cleaning himself and he began walking out from the bathroom. When I saw him,he was very freshy and gorgeously cute. Oh my god,I'm not regretted for falling in love with him.

"B-Brother Chase...sorry.."He suddenly apologized to me without any reason. But he also blushed madly.

"Eh,why?"

"S-Saito gave you so much trouble. Saito was acting very weird..umm..Saito mean,you're just going to kitchen and...Saito was acting very worried with you."

I walked closer to him and I caressed his face and kissed him gently. I replied happily,"Saito Hiraga..You did the right thing..I shouldn't leave you alone. I know,we're teenagers and we're both 16. We can take care of ourselves...but,it's different when we were in loved."

He hugged me quickly after that. He snuggled closer into my chest as he replied,"Saito love you,Brother Chase...Saito don't want to lose you.."

"I love you too,Sweetheart..."

I walked to the cupboard again and I grabbed my boyfriend's outfit and handed to him. I said,

"This is your usual clothes,Saito. I have cleaned it for you. You know..."I blushed suddenly,but I continued anyway,"You're looked very cute when you with this clothes. You're really looked alike as me. Like..you're my other self...clone.."

Saito was smiling when he heard my words,seemed he was really glad when he became my clone. He snuggled closer into my chest and he pulled me tight with his body.

"Brother Chase..Saito was very happy if Saito was your other self. Like god have made us meeting each other and truly together eventually."Mumbled him.

"Y-Yeah..I felt that too..."

After he wore his outfit,I took his hand and I brought him to downstairs,where the meals were waiting for us. I'm so excited to begin a new life with him.

Once we reached the dining room,I released his hand and I walked to the chair in front of us. I pulled back a bit as I invited him to sit,

"Have a sit,sweetie..."

He blushed again and this time,he smiled widely. He nodded and he accepted my invitation,"Okay,Brother Chase...T-Thank you..."

Then,I pulled back another chair beside him a bit. I sat closer beside him and I uncovered my meals as I helped him too.

"Enjoy the breakfast,Saito...I hope you liked it.."

"Saito likes everything from you,Brother Chase..."He smiled again as he took a slice of sandwiches and he ate it. I just looked him enjoying the sandwiches. Ahhh,he's really cute and beautiful. I can't believe that I got him in such for a day and he's mine officially.

I suddenly got unconscious. I kept staring at him,without aware with my own meals.

"B-Brother Chase?W-What are you staring at?"

I didn't hear even a word from him because I was lying..in a dream world. But I got my conscious back when he shook me softly as he,asked,

"B-Brother Chase..."

"Uh...yeah...anything wrong?"I blabbed.

"Are you alright,Brother Chase?You're staring at me..."

I saw him blushing again and it's going more darker. He suddenly became shy. He looked down shyly while squeezing with his own hands.

"B-Brother Chase...it's so embarrassing..."

I quickly apologized to him due it was my fault...really my fault.

"I-I'm sorry,Saito...I didn't mean...to.."

He was completely ashamed with myself now. But I don't know that he could become 'soft' as this. And..actually,I liked him more...

I quickly pulled him to myself closer and I quickly kissed his lips passionately. I said,"I-I'm sorry,okay..honestly..I can't stop looking at you...you're really beautiful.."

My face was very hot right now. I wanted a plastic of ice cubes to cool me down. I felt very hot...

"Saito...I love you so much..."I said humbly.

He also replied,"Saito..love you too!You're the first and one and only...Saito only want you,Brother Chase..."

I replied,"I'm glad,Sweetheart...now,let's continue...I don't want to be late to the school."

Saito just nodded as he grabbed his sandwiches back and continued eating.

**At The School...**

"Saito...I want us to act like normal friends..only when we're in the school,okay?"I said to him as I released his hand from mine.

He doesn't seem very happy,"But..why?"

"Please,Saito...do it for me.."I begged him.

Finally,he agreed,"Okay,Brother Chase...Saito will do anything for you. Saito don't want to protest you.."

I smiled lovingly upon him as I leaned a kiss on his cheek. I retorted happily,"But we can act back like a couple when we're at that room. Only that room...so,you can meet me at that room during recess and after school session has over."

"Okay,Brother Chase...umm,shall Saito walk first into the building?"He was very happy.

I nodded,"Yes..you go first.."

"Ummm..."He looked at me with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What is it,sweetheart?"

He said,"Saito love you.."

"I love you too,Saito..."

Then...we were spending a very cheerful moments together no matter where we were...

**The End...**


End file.
